Reward
by Childish Sadism
Summary: You crush, tear and destroy whoever gets in our way. I think you deserve a little reward my dear America. US/UK. smut


Smut, if you expect a big plot then don't. Do except a sadistic reason for England to get off though.

Warning: Smut, slash, sex, intercourse, fucking, shagging, making love, a bit of racism, sadistic pleasure and possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes. Enjoy.

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Emerald eyes stared down at the cup of tea in front of him, slowly a gloved covered hand reached for the handle before lifting the cup and bring it upon his lips. The full lips parted slowly, allowing a sip to slide in. The flavor was bitter, with a hint of honey. There was no sweet flavor though, since there was no sugar. Sugar, right now, was just a very rare delight only a few people could have if anyone at all..

England narrowed his eyes and glared at the cup of tea before setting it down back on the table. It was somewhat annoying that he wasn't even able to enjoy a cup of tea at the moment, but it was just normal, after all they were in the middle of a war. He couldn't have the luxury of just walking down the street to buy sugar, not at all.

The Brit's mood wasn't completely sour at the moment though, at least not for now. He was expecting a visitor and by now the other nation was late, but that was nothing new. With a click of his tongue he glanced over at the clock on the wall and rolled his eyes; half an hour late. America's reputation surely was not going to change any time soon. The brat was always late, always thinking that people could spare the same time he could.

There was a knock on the door and England quickly got to his feet and opened the door. Only sparing the younger nation one glance, he turned around and walked back into his living room. "You are late." And by his tone he was letting the other know that he was upset because of it. "I don't have free time to play around America, so please, try to at least be on time." With a weak nod the Brit turned around, fixing the leather gloves on his hands, his eyes avoiding the American for now.

Alfred just let out a soft chuckle and closed the main door behind him, his hands soon enough slipping inside his jacket. "Sorry, I was taking care of some stuff, or more like some troops." He chuckled and flopped down on one of the couches in the living room, his blue eyes slowly taking the figure in front of him. But he couldn't help but let the azure orbs stare fully and openly at his former mentor, giving a cocky little smirk as he did so. "I like how that uniform looks on you."

"Sure you do." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around, now facing the blond with one of his hands resting on his hips. "I'm sure that's why you asked for a meeting right? To stare?" With an arrogant smile the older nation crossed his arms over his chest.

The American faked a hurt look and rubbed his chest a little bit. "You wound me Arthur, you actually believe I would call for a meeting just to stare you and try to do something?" With an exaggerated sigh the younger blond shook his head, fixing his glasses as he did so.

"Yes."

America chuckled at the tone and just tilted his head back, leaning against the couch and relaxing. He was basically making himself at home. "You know me too well." There was another chuckle and he pulled his glasses off, letting them gently drop on the coffee table in front of him. "But I have a gift." Ah, that got the Brit's attention and it made Alfred smile a little bit.

Arthur raised a brow, his head tilting to the side in faint curiosity at what the other just said. "A gift? Well that's new, you are not being completely worthless." He waved one of his hands lazily and glanced away. "What is it then? Go on tell me."

Alfred smiled amusingly and then pulled out something from his jacket. The white object was shaped like a small knife, with the difference that it wasn't metal. The odd material was a bit rusty but shiny and the handle of the small object was leathery. It looked sharp, but not sharp enough to make cut someone to death or inflict a deep wound.

"A letter opener? You brought me a letter opener?" Arthur rolled his eyes, looking obviously disappointed before he walked over to snatch the letter opener away from the American.

That didn't go as planned though, because the younger nation quickly wrapped one of his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him down on his lap, forcing him to sit there until Alfred was comfortable with the position. With a grin, the American moved the letter opener over Arthur's cheek, tracing his jaw line and then his lips.

"This is a special letter opener Arthur." The younger blond said, letting the sharp object move down to England's throat, putting pressure on the soft skin but not enough to break it. "I made it just for you." He was grinning now, a grin that was spreading from ear to ear and it just seem to grow as he leaned closer to nip on Arthur's ear, to whisper the next part that was making him so excited. "I made it out of Kiku. Don't you just love it? I figured he wouldn't miss one of his ribs."

Arthur's eyes widened and he stared at the letter opener that was now being waved in front of his face. Slowly he reached for the small blade, his eyes now noticing that the white material was not really white but a dusty pearl color. It was a bone, a piece of bone that had been carved to make it look like a letter opener. The older nation kept staring, not tearing his eyes away from the object before he smiled, and then he grinned and now he was laughing. Arthur tilted his head back with an amused laugh, his head now resting on Alfred's shoulder. He kept laughing, holding tightly on the letter opener while resting one of his arms on top of his eyes.

"You crushed him didn't you? You truly tore Japan to pieces!" England kept smiling with delight, the amusement obvious in his eyes before he turned so he was straddling the younger nation. He was sitting on his thighs with his hands now resting on Alfred's jacket. "What else did you do America? What else?" He smiled a bit more, the sadistic curiosity in his voice showing as he leaned closer to the blond so their lips were merely a couple of centimeters apart. "Tell me everything…I want to hear it all, America." Slowly the green eyes were filled with lust, and both of England's hands moved to yank the bomber jacket off and tug the American's tie off.

The Brit tilted his head gently against his own shoulder, his fingers quickly and with experience undoing the uniform of the younger nation until only the button up shirt was left unopened. He spread his legs, wide and inviting the other in until his ass was rubbing against the younger mans crotch, firmly pressing against the sensitive area.

Alfred grinned once again, leaning further back against the couch as he stared at what the older nation was doing, admiring how he was working and how Arthur looked so excited about listening how their enemies had been crushed. How Japan was now broken, wounded and bleeding. How his weapons, his soldiers and his technology were able to crush the nation with ease.

People always seemed to ask why he was so violent, or why he was always so harsh and brutal. But how would he not when England had been the one to raise him? The older nation was good at hiding his true nature but people close to him knew better. After all, Arthur was not the supreme power for nothing and the sadistic aura pouring out from the Brit was just making Alfred hard. Knowing that he was the one making his former mentor feel like this was as delicious as it could get.

"I crushed him England." It was a fact, he wasn't boosting his ego, it was indeed a true fact. Slowly America ran his fingers over England's sides, letting them roam over the smaller figure. "I blew him up, I even have pictures. I can show you next time, let you see how his people were blown to pieces and how the clouds spread against the wind to allow the explosion to take shape. It was beautiful Arthur, and he was crying. He was hurt and bleeding…and I couldn't stop, so I did it a second time." The American grinned a bit more and this time roughly yanked Arthur's uniform jacket open, letting the buttons fly in every direction before doing the same with the shirt underneath, not even bothering to remove the tie now. He just wanted to see the flesh underneath those layers of clothing.

America stared at Arthur's eyes, the shock, the amusement and the sadism that was dancing in the emerald orbs were too obvious. The eyes were screaming for more, to know more and the small smile spreading across England's lips kept encouraging him. "His people were burning through their clothing, the skin burning down to the bone and leaving expose the meat under it. Bleeding and unable to take care of it. The ones that didn't die instantly died slowly, in a puddle of their own blood, choking in pain, slowly watching their flesh being eaten away by their own body. " The younger nation leaned closer then, licking and sucking on the pale skin in front of him. He trailed his tongue over Arthur's chest, down to his navel before moving to his nipples, biting roughly on a nub.

England let out a soft noise, his senses slowly numbing and when the skillful tongue move over his chest he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and crushed his lips against the American's, shoving his tongue down his throat as he grabbed on his jaw and ran his fingers through his hair, taking a tight grip on the blond strands. The kiss was rough, teeth crashing against each other and biting on the flesh that they were able to get. The two tongues were fighting, pushing back and rubbing against each other before one of them gave in.

The older nation hissed against the kiss and pulled back, sucking on Alfred's bottom lip and gently biting it before pulling his shirt down his shoulders. Once the skin there was exposed he grinned as he licked and sucked on Alfred's collar bone, his green eyes still staring at the younger nation, not glancing away from him for even a second. Quickly he pulled his gloves off, tossing them aside just to shrug off his own clothes, tossing them aside and yanking his tie off in one swift move.

Alfred groaned and tilted his head back against the couch, his hands now scratching on Arthur's back before moving lower to pull off his belt and lower his pants so he could push his hands down the layers of clothing and grope the perfect ass he so much liked. And he did, with a grin the blond gripped the skin on Arthur's ass cheeks, gripping the skin tightly and even digging his fingernails against it until he was sure they would leave marks.

"My soldiers are making souvenirs out of his people too, crushing his soul and slowly turning them into nothing but paper holders or little necklaces. Isn't that nice Arthur? Isn't it?" The younger nation laughed softly, pulling the older one close to his body until their chests were rubbing against each other, until every inch of the Brit was touching his body. The American chuckled and leaned down to suck on Arthur's neck, leaving dark marks everywhere he wanted too. "They are even giving them out as gifts, and they are crushing the soul of everyone in there. Destroying everything they want while we act like it is not happening, we are the United States of America after all. People believe us." With a soft snicker the blue eyed male licked Arthur's jaw line as he pushed one gloved finger inside of his former mentor.

Alfred heard a gasp and he felt happiness building up in his navel, Arthur was liking this, he was getting off on listening how the American was crushing his enemies and how he was torturing them like they deserved for even considering fighting against Britannia. So with that in mind he pushed a second finger in. He heard another soft noise but he didn't stop there, no, he pulled the Brit's pants down until his ass was exposed and he used both of his fingers to finger fuck the older male. The younger nation spread his fingers inside, twisting them and pulled them in and out, rubbing against the inner walls until it was easy to make a firm pace and just then was another finger added.

America tilted his head up to stare at his former owner. Blue eyes stared at Arthur's face twisting in pleasure, how the green eyes were now half lidded and he was softly panting. The way his chest was slowly rising and how the skin on his face was turning a soft shade of pink. Alfred chuckle at the blush and he couldn't help it. It was always so odd to see England look so vulnerable, but at the same time it made the blond thrilled, thrilled with the fact that only he could make England like this. He was the only one that could bring Arthur down to his knees to suck his cock and bend over a table to be fucked like nothing but a horny fucking slut.

Arthur was hard to satisfy though, and when he got used to the fingers being inside of him he shifted to get more comfortable while giving the American a small annoyed and bored look. The other was being too slow, it was bothersome and just frustrating. He was not a damn woman, he didn't have to treat him like that and act like if he was one. With a glare he gently tapped Alfred's cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes reflecting what he wanted without having to voice anything out.

America got what Arthur wanted and he just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "And you say I'm impatient." He chuckled again and then pulled his fingers out, before actually shoving the digits into the other's mouth. The younger nation grinned and flicked his fingers over Arthur's tongue, lightly holding on it and pulling it out, that only lasted a couple of seconds though because soon enough Alfred was shoving his fingers back inside Arthur's mouth until the knuckles were brushing against the other's lips.

The blue eyed male smirked and quickly undid his belt and pants, pulling down the layers of clothing just enough to free his member. "Lube it up."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, staring down at the American and then his cock before giving a chuckle. "You are joking right? Like hell I would do something like that America." He narrowed his eyes and leaned back away from the other a little.

"Aww don't be like that Iggy." The younger blond pouted and gave an almost angelic look, like if he just wasn't talking about how he had killed thousands of people a couple of minutes ago. The look was soon gone though and he grinned before shifting and actually shoving the other off of him and letting him fall on the floor. The younger nation didn't care that England fell back and hit his back against the table, not at all, because he was soon reaching for the blond locks and opening that sweet mouth with his hand before thrusting his member down the olders throat.

The American stared down at his former mentor with an amused look, watching him choke and cough against his couch while trying to pull back. He didn't let go of England's head though, no, not at all. Instead he thrust his hips against the tight mouth and moaned, his thumbs soon enough pushing in England's mouth again, filling his mouth even further and making the pressure on his jaw even greater.

The older nation was drooling from not being able to swallow and that saliva was slowly running down the American's member and also England's jaw, leaving a thick coat of saliva to act as lube. When America thought it was enough he pulled England's head back from his member and he grinned down at him. "See that wasn't so bad!"

Arthur just glared at the American and quickly used his arms to clean up the saliva on his mouth. "You bloody bastard!" The older blond growled and was ready to strike the other but the American grabbed his hand and just smiled. The Brit narrowed his eyes, now having a staring contest with the other that he didn't know if he wanted to win or not.

America was the one to break the staring contest and just because he wanted to do other things than staring at the other's pretty face. No, he wanted something more enjoyable at the moment. So with that in mind he pulled the older nation back on top of his lap and grinned at him. "Don't be upset, I did it for your own good Arthur." With a chuckle the American leaned back against the couch to make himself comfortable before grabbing Arthur's ass again. He gave the older male one last glance before spreading apart his asscheeks just to quickly lower the other's asshole on top of his cock.

The American let out a low moan as his member was wrapped in a tight heat. He groaned and closed his eyes, his hands quickly moving to hold on Arthurs hips and pull him down until his whole length was inside the other. Filling his hole and stuffing him like a good little bitch. He grinned at the thought and opened his eyes, staring at Arthur's face with delight.

The Brit's eyes were tightly closed, his hands were pressing heavily against Alfred's shoulders and he was panting heavily now. He twitched and squirmed a bit, moving in a way that just forced the American to slap his ass. The older nation was asking for it by wiggling his ass like a wanton whore. The gasp that escaped Arthur's lips when the hand landed on his ass was almost enough to send the American over the edge.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and lifted the body on top of him before roughly bringing it down on top of his cock, he let the heat leave his member for a couple of seconds before bringing it down again. Enjoying the way the other's asshole would tightly wrap around his cock and almost milk the cum out of him. But no, he was going to enjoy this as much as he could so with that in mind he thrust his hips at the same pace he was lifting the Brit, letting his cock meet with the other's tight asshole was he brought him down on top of him.

Arthur tilted his head back, letting out a loud moan as his half lidded eyes stared at the ceiling, slowly his head rolled on top of his own shoulder so his cheek was resting against it and his eyes were now staring down at Alfred. He sucked own on his own bottom lip, spreading his legs a bit wider to make it easier for the American to move him. But how shameful of him! Letting Alfred do all the work! With a small slutty smile the blond lifted his hips by himself and brought them down on top of the American's cock, tightening around his shaft as he did so with a loud moan.

Not enough, that wasn't enough! Arthur licked his own lips slowly and lifted his hips, now willingly riding the younger's cock. Both of his hands were scratching Alfred's chest, leaving angry red marks on the skin before digging against the flesh to leave bloody marks. He didn't care though, the Brit couldn't care about that. All he was thinking about at the moment was the way Alfred's cock was stuffing his hole, the way the other was spreading apart his insides, stuffing him full until he felt his tummy twitching. The older nation could hear his insides screaming at him and burning in pleasure and he couldn't help it but get lost in it. With a loud moan he leaned down and kissed the American. It was a sloppy and clumsy kiss but he didn't care at all. He licked those lips and gently sucked on them before leaning back and riding the other at a faster pace. "M-more."

Alfred grinned from ear to ear and forced the older nation off of him before shoving him on the floor just to quickly flip him over and lift those perfects hips until they were waving in the air. With a chuckle the blonde thrust back in, shoving his whole member inside once again until his crotch was rubbing against Arthur's ass. "You horny slut, I think you like being filled too fucking munch!" The blue eyed male chuckle and reached for one of the ties that was laying on the floor and he wrap it around Arthur's neck before pulling on it so it would be tight against the Brit's neck.

Arthur closed his eyes and slowly got on all fours. He let out a shaky little moan from between his trembling lips. Goose bumps were slowly starting to crawl on his skin but he didn't pay attention, not at all, instead he lowered his upper body down on the floor, and moved his hips against Alfred's, following the pace the other was giving him. He gasped and moaned, his hands gently clawing on the floor though he wasn't in pain or trying to get away, no, it just felt so good! The blond smiled, a line of drool rolling down from the corner of his mouth as he glanced back at the blond.

America tilted his head, panting just a little bit while a thin coat of sweat was already covering his body. He shook his head to get some of his hair off of his face and when Arthur glanced back at him he just grinned and then pulled roughly on the tie around The Brit's neck. He pulled hard enough to choke the other, to only let him get enough air to stay alive but not to be comfortable, not at all. If he wanted to breathe comfortably he was going to have to move his body, to shake his hips and to swallow his cock like a greedy whore.

England coughed loudly and gasped when the tie tightened around his neck. The piece of clothing was cutting out his breathing, making it hard to get air in his lungs and soon enough said lungs were burning, asking for more air, asking to be filled as well and the older blond couldn't help himself but to smile and moan. He thrust his hips back against Alfred in an almost violent pace, moving harder against the younger nation while his eyes lightly rolled to the back of his head, his face was on the ground now and his cheek was now read from rubbing against the floor from the movement. It didn't matter though, right now the older nation was on a pleasure high and he could care less about what was happening. The way Alfreds cock was filling him and the way the tie was making it hard to breath were just driving him over the edge slowly and he was a mess now. He was a bloody mess, he was moving against the blond like nothing but a bitch in heat but he didn't care about that either. Not one bit…

And it made Alfred grin. The blond snickered and leaned down to gently tug on Arthur's hair with his spare hand, pulling him up to stare at the other's lewd face. The way his eyes were lost in pleasure and the way his mouth was panting and gasping for air. How his lips were shaking and drool was lightly running down the corner of his mouth and those noises. The noises of pleasure he was making were like food for the older nation. With a groan the American pulled a bit harder on Arthur's face and he moaned when those green eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Look at you, you are acting like nothing but a fucking woman in heat. You are just losing it from how much you love my cock fucking your asshole."

Oh, how true were those words, Arthur almost wanted to say it out loud but the only thing he could do was moan and nod his head. His hands were now supporting him again, and his whole body was moving back and forth against Alfred's member. He was acting like nothing else matter and right now it didn't and when the head of the American's cock pushed against his prostate he lost the little self control he had left. The Brit moaned loudly and groaned, moved his hips and begged the other to fucked him harder, to spread him apart even further and to stuff him until his inner walls were screaming in pain. He wanted more and he was getting everything he asked for. The American was fucked him harder and rougher, hitting the same spot over and over and forcing him to moan and scream with each thrust.

England couldn't take it anymore then, not anymore. He was burning in the inside, his insides were being roughly used and filled and it was enough. Just enough. With a loud moan he came against the floor. The American didn't even have to touch his cock, the Brit came just by how roughly the other was using his asshole and how he was treating him and using him. Even after his release the whole thing was still making him moan and his inner walls were now tight around the American's cock, making it almost impossible for him to move inside of him.

Alfred closed his eyes and leaned down on top of the other, both of his arms wrapping around Arthur's waist as he felt himself tilting towards the edge by the way the Brit's hole was now tight around his cock. The other's asshole was almost forcing the cum out of his cock and he was managing to do it. It was trying to milk him dry and the younger male couldn't help it. With a loud groan he thrust back inside the other, moving his hips almost violently as he came inside the older nation, filling him up and keeping him stuffed until he was done. He let go of the tie then, pulling on it to let the other nation breath though he had to smile at the red mark that was now on Arthur's neck. It was going to probably stay there for a couple of days and that was just making the younger nation even more satisfied.

America pulled back and sat on the floor so his back was against the couch, slowly he tugged Arthur along, making him sit in between his legs before he wrapped his arms around his waist and licked his ear. He hugged him in an almost protective way, which was just silly for him since they were just in Arthur's house. "That was great Iggy, I like it when you act like such a big slut."

Arthur just rolled his eyes with a tired look, his hand gently tapping against Alfred's thigh. "Consider it a reward for what you did to those damn slit eyes. " He chuckle and leaned back against Arthur's chest, his eyes closing slowly while a content smile spread across his lips from the memory of what Alfred had told him earlier, though he didn't want to think about too much, or else he would end up getting all worked up again.

"Are you saying if I do more, then that means I can get another reward?"

"Sure, you damn git."

America grinned at the idea and buried his face against Arthur's neck. He was going to win this war.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.

By the way, true story people, go look it up if you didn't know about what the American soldiers did to Japanese people during WW2. It makes me LoL.

Thanks to husband for stuff.


End file.
